1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser beam recordable optical recording media of the type including a radiation absorbing layer superimposed on a reflecting layer, and in which the thickness of the absorbing layer is selected so that the reflectance of the media is proximate a maximum on the reflectance versus thickness curve for the media. The invention is particularly concerned with optical recording media of this type in which an overcoat layer is provided, the overcoat layer being transmissive with respect to laser radiation of a given wavelength at which recording is intended to be effected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use transmissive overcoats having a thickness equal to the so-called half wavelength thickness t.sub.1/2 as defined hereinbelow so that the overcoat is virtually invisible to laser radiation of said given wavelength.